La complainte de la neige
by the Children of the Death Mark
Summary: Shuichi aime Yuki. Mais estce un amour à sens unique ? Et si Yuki décidait de rester à NY ? Chacun des amants revient sur leur histoire. Chacun fait une prière. Songfic en deux couplets sur le couple Shuichi Yuki.
1. Shuichi

**Titre : **La complainte de la neige**  
**

**Genre : **Songfic en deux volets ayant pour pairing Eiri Yuki et Shuichi Shindo, principalement basée sur les animes.

**Disclaimer :** « _What if_ » de Coldplay.

**Raiting :** K

**Note : **les paroles de la chanson sont en **_gras et italique_**. Je me suis permise de traduire à peu près les paroles - avec un peu d'interprétation pour rendre tout ça un peu plus joli - histoire que les non anglophones avertis comprennent un peu mieux ce que ressent Shu-chan. Gommene, Chris (Martin, leader de Coldplay, hihi)

**Note bis :** je dédie cette fic à Stellar et Daph parce que leurs Shuichi et Eiri du forum GraviWorld me touchent beaucoup et qu'ils m'ont inspirés cette histoire.

* * *

**_What if there was no light. --------------- _**_Et s'il n'y avait plus de lumière._**_  
_**

_**Nothing wrong, nothing right. ---------- **Rien de mauvais, rien de bon.**  
**_

_**What if there was no time? --------------- **Et si le temps n'existait plus?**  
**_

_**And no reason or rhyme? ----------------- **Sans rime ni raison?_

* * *

_**  
**_

Yuki. Je n'ai jamais compris ce qui me liait à toi. Du jour où je t'ai croisé dans ce parc, j'ai su que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi. Que tu sois un homme n'y a rien changé. Tu es l'homme de ma vie. Je le sais, quoi que tu en dises. Quoi qu'en disent les gens autour de nous. Je t'aurais croisé en dehors de ce parc, à un autre moment que cette nuit-là, tu ne m'aurais pas adressé ces mots secs et impitoyables... rien n'aurait changé. J'étais fait pour t'aimer. Tu étais fait pour moi.

Et pourtant...

* * *

_**What if you should decide ---------------------------------- **Et si tu décidais**  
**_

_**That you don't want me there by your side. ------------ **Que tu ne voulais plus de moi à tes côtés.**  
**_

_**That you don't want me there in your life. ------------ **Que tu ne voulais plus de moi dans ta vie._

* * *

_**  
**_

Combien de fois m'as-tu rejeté ? Combien de fois m'as-tu adressé des mots acides et froids ? Malgré ces multiples rejets, je me suis toujours accroché. Sais-tu pourquoi ? Veux-tu seulement le savoir ?

C'est vrai que tu ne me comprends pas. Je ne me comprends plus moi-même depuis que tu es entré dans ma vie. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je t'aime, Yuki.

Je te l'ai déjà dit : ce n'est pas ton corps qui m'intéresse. Pas même ta gloire, ta fortune ou ton intelligence. Pas même ton talent extraordinaire pour me faire l'amour.

Alors, pourquoi ?

* * *

_**What if I got it wrong? ----------------------- **Et si j'avais tout faux?**  
**_

_**And no poem or song... **__**------------**__**----------- **Et que nul poème ou chanson...**  
**_

_**Could put right what I got wrong, **__**-------- **__Pouvait redresser mes torts**  
**_

_**Or make you feel I belong **__**------------------ **Ou te faire comprendre que je suis à ma place_

* * *

_**  
**_

Quand je me suis jeté devant ta voiture pour t'arrêter, tu aurais pu m'écraser. Te revoir aussi vite… Ce que j'ai pris pour le Destin, tu appellerais ça sans doute le Hasard. La Fatalité, peut-être. Tu as tout fait pour me rejeter et en même temps, tu n'as cessé de m'attirer. Je ne suis pas masochiste, je ne suis pas tombé amoureux parce que je ne pourrais jamais t'avoir. Je suis tombé amoureux parce que je t'avais déjà. D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas tombé amoureux. Je t'ai toujours aimé. Avant même de te connaître.

* * *

_**What if you should decide ----------------------------------** Et si tu décidais**  
**_

_**That you don't want me there by your side. ------------ **Que tu ne voulais plus de moi à tes côtés.**  
**_

_**That you don't want me there in your life. ------------ **Que tu ne voulais plus de moi dans ta vie._

* * *

Tu m'as insulté. Tu m'as mis à la porte. Tu m'as menti. Tu es parti sans laisser de traces. Mais j'ai toujours senti que je ne t'avais pas perdu. J'ai toujours senti que si je te retrouvais, tu me reprendrais. Ça faisait partie de notre relation. 

Et un jour, tu m'as ouvert ton cœur. Tu m'as montré la plaie béante qui était en toi. Tu m'as offert ton âme.

Yuki Kitazawa. Celui qui avait fait de toi ce que tu étais. Un être froid et fragile. Si fragile. Mon amour pour toi s'en est trouvé renforcé. Tu voulais m'éloigner, Kitazawa nous a rapproché.

* * *

_**Oooooh, that's right **__**------------**__**------------------------ **ooooh c'est vrai_

_**Let's take a breath, jump over the side **__**------------ **Respirons un grand coup et franchissons le pas**  
**_

_**Oooooh, that's right **__**----------------------------------- **oooooh c'est vrai**  
**_

_**How can you know it if you don't even try? **__**----- **Comment peux-tu savoir si tu n'as jamais essayé?**  
**_

_**Oooooh, that's right **__**------------------------------------ **ooooh c'est vrai_

* * *

_**  
**_

L'amour rend aveugle. Cette évidence m'avait échappé. Je ne voyais pas ton tourment. Chaque pas que tu faisais à mes côtés t'arrachait un bout de toi-même. Chaque instant avec moi te blessait. Et moi, je ne voyais rien.

Tu es tombé malade à cause de moi. Tu as failli mourir à cause de mon amour. Alors, quand tu es parti pour New York, que tu m'as dit que tu ne reviendrais jamais, je t'ai laissé t'envoler. Qui peut se vanter d'aimer un oiseau en le gardant en cage ?

La cage de mon amour a failli t'écraser. Yuki, mon amour, je t'ai laissé t'envoler. Avec toi, tu as emporté mon coeur et ma voix.

* * *

_**Every step that you take **__**--------------------- **Chaque pas que tu fais**  
**_

_**Could be your biggest mistake **__**------------ **Pourrait être ta pire erreur**  
**_

_**It could bend or it could break **__**------------ **Ca pourrait passer ou casser**  
**_

_**But that's the risk that you take **__**----------- **Mais c'est le risque que tu prends._

* * *

_**  
**_

Yuki, où es-tu ? A New York, la neige peut tomber en masse en cette saison. As-tu froid ? Te sens-tu perdu ? As-tu trouvé ce que tu cherchais ?

Yuki, mon amour. Depuis ton départ, je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Tu n'as eu de cesse de me dire que je n'avais aucun talent. Peut-être pour te donner raison alors que tu es si loin de moi, j'ai cessé de chanter. Ma voix est morte avec toi. A quoi bon chanter si tu ne m'entends pas ?

J'espère encore que tu réalises que je te manque. Que tu réalises que cette partie de toi que j'interpellais, c'était ton cœur.

* * *

_**What if you should decide ---------------------------------- **Et si tu décidais**  
**_

_**That you don't want me there by your side. ------------ **Que tu ne voulais plus de moi à tes côtés.**  
**_

_**That you don't want me there in your life. ------------ **Que tu ne voulais plus de moi dans ta vie._

* * *

Mais tu ne reviens pas. Tu ne reviendras pas. Je le sens. Si j'ai si mal, c'est parce que je sais que je t'ai vraiment perdu. Parce que je sais que je ne t'ai jamais vraiment eu.

* * *

_**Oooooh, that's right **__**------------**__**------------------------ **ooooh c'est vrai_

_**Let's take a breath, jump over the side **__**------------ **Respirons un grand coup et franchissons le pas**  
**_

_**Oooooh, that's right **__**----------------------------------- **oooooh c'est vrai**  
**_

_**How can you know it if you don't even try? **__**----- **Comment peux-tu savoir si tu n'as jamais essayé?**  
**_

_**Oooooh, that's right **__**------------------------------------ **ooooh c'est vrai_

* * *

Je suis fou. Fou de toi. Fou d'amour. Je sens que tu ne vas pas bien. Je sens que tu n'as pas trouvé ce que tu cherchais. Je sens que tu as mal. 

Je t'ai finalement rejoint à New York. Tu avais l'air si malheureux dans cet immeuble abandonné. Ma colère effrontée m'a empêché de comprendre sur le moment, mais après coup, j'ai réalisé que cette aura de douleur qui flottait autour de toi, c'était le fantôme de Kitazawa qui voulait t'emmener avec lui dans la mort. J'ai compris que ce pistolet dans ta main était la seule porte de sortie que tu avais trouvée.

J'aurais tellement voulu que tu me choisisses moi comme issue de secours. Je t'ai insulté, je t'ai menacé. Je t'ai traité d'égoïste. Même si je sais que depuis le début, c'est moi l'égoïste.

Je t'ai dit que quoi qu'il arrive, que tu meures ou disparaisses, je te retrouverais car je t'aimais. Je t'ai dit que je t'attendais chez nous. Que tu devais rentrer.

Mais je t'ai menti. Si tu ne rentres pas, j'arrêterai de te chercher. Si tu t'envoles ailleurs, je te laisserai partir librement.

* * *

_**Oooooh, that's right **__**------------**__**---------------------------------- **ooooh c'est vrai_

_**Let's take a breath, jump over the side **__**---------------------- **Respirons un grand coup et franchissons le pas**  
**_

_**Oooooh, that's right **__**--------------------------------------------- **oooooh c'est vrai_

_**You know that dar**__**kness always turns into light **__**--------- **Tu sais, après les ténèbres vient toujours la lumière**  
**_

_**Oooooh, that's right **__**------------**__**--------------------------------- **ooooh c'est vrai_

* * *

Yuki, mon amour. Mes paroles t'ont-elles atteint ? Aujourd'hui, j'ai peur. Si peur que tu aies pris une autre route, une qui s'éloigne de moi. 

Je devrais être heureux car ma carrière s'envole. Cela fait maintenant trois jours que nous avons triomphé au Zepp Tokyo. Si tu avais été là, tu m'aurais dit : « _Shuichi, tu as vraiment zéro talent. Continue comme ça et tu descendras en négatif_. »

Mais tu n'es pas là. Yuki, mon amour, je t'ai laissé le choix. Tu es libre… J'espère que tu reviendras.

Yuki, mon amour. Si tu me reviens, je te promets de t'aider à enterrer ce fantôme de souffrance.

Yuki, mon amour. Si tu me reviens, je changerai avec toi. Je grandirai dans ton amour et cesserai d'être ce gamin braillard et sans talent que je suis.

Yuki, mon amour. Si tu me reviens, je ne te rappellerai plus égoïstement à chaque instant ton ancienne vie.

Eiri, mon amour. Laisse-moi être ton foyer. Rentre… S'il te plait

* * *

J'espère que ça vous à plu. Et que je n'ai pas trop massacré la chanson... ;-) 

Bizzzz de Kris.


	2. Eiri

**Titre : **La complainte de la neige**  
**

**Genre : **Songfic en deux volets ayant pour pairing Eiri Yuki et Shuichi Shindo, principalement basée sur les animes.

**Disclaimer :** « _Rendez-vous_ » de Stéphane Eicher.

**Raiting :** K

**Note : **les paroles de la chanson sont en **_gras et italique_**.

**Note bis :** je dédie cette fic à Stellar et Daph parce que leur Shuichi et Eiri du forum GraviWorld me touchent beaucoup et qu'ils m'ont inspirés cette histoire.

* * *

_**J'avais dormi quelque part**_

_**Une nuit où tu n'étais pas là.**_

_**J'avais bien bu je crois**_

_**Et j'avais le ciel en moi.**_

* * *

Je t'ai croisé par hasard. Comme quoi, le hasard fait souvent mal les choses. Tu avais l'air perdu, tu semblais avoir vu un fantôme. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas fui ? Tu aurais dû. Encore une fois, j'étais sorti trop tard, trop longtemps, pour trop boire. Le fantôme que tu as vu n'était pas moi, c'était Yuki qui flottait à côté de moi. Tes paroles étaient si nulles, aussi nulles que la façon dont je t'ai perçu ce soir-là. Et pourtant… Pourtant je t'ai recroisé. J'aurais dû savoir qu'à ce stade, ce n'était plus du hasard.

Certains auraient dit que c'était le Destin… Connerie. Je ne crois pas au Destin. Tout juste en la Fatalité.

* * *

_**Et le vent sur le chemin, et le vent sur le chemin**_

_**Ne me dit rien, ne me dit rien.**_

* * *

Je me sens perdu. Il y a décidément eu trop d'hommes dans ma vie.

Il y a eu toi, Yuki. Toi que j'ai tant aimé et qui m'a tant fait souffrir.

Puis tu es venu, Tohma. Toi qui m'a tant aimé et que j'ai tant fait souffrir.

Et enfin… Shuichi. Que fais-tu dans ma vie ? Pourquoi es-tu à mes côtés ? Tu es tout ce qui m'énerve. Tu es collant, geignard, pleurnichard, débile, sans aucun talent sauf celui de te coller dans les ennuis toutes les trois secondes. Et en plus, tu ressembles à une fille, sans en avoir les avantages. Alors… pourquoi je n'arrive pas à tout simplement te virer de ma vie ?

J'ai tout essayé mais tu as fait la sangsue sans te soucier du mal que tu me faisais.

* * *

_**Et comme je pense encore à toi**_

_**Et pas d'espoir de vent meilleur.**_

_**Pourquoi m'as tu laissé partir ?**_

_**Pourquoi m'as tu laissé là ?**_

* * *

J'ai été si froid avec toi. Je t'ai harcelé de paroles blessantes. Et toi, tu étais heureux de me voir t'intéresser à toi. Ça m'énervait encore plus. Je t'ai raconté mon passé. Je t'ai dit que j'étais un meurtrier. Je t'ai dit pour Yuki. Je t'ai même dit que je l'aimais encore.

Je voulais te faire mal pour que tu arrêtes de me faire mal.

Plusieurs fois, j'ai cru réussir à te perdre. Mais tu revenais toujours. Alors… J'ai disparu. Je suis parti _le_ retrouver. Yuki, mon fantôme. Yuki, mon âme.

Je suis retourné chez lui, chez nous. A New York. Et tu m'as laissé partir. Tu m'as laissé te quitter. Pour une fois, je ne t'ai pas compris.

* * *

_**Et le vent sur le chemin, et le vent sur le chemin**_

_**Ne me dit rien, ne me dit rien**_

* * *

Tu m'as fait bien plus de mal que je ne pensais. Pour moi, tu n'étais qu'une gêne. Un gamin qui titillait une partie de moi que je n'aimais pas. Je pensais trouver le calme en allant là-bas.

Je n'ai retrouvé qu'un fantôme et la douleur…

* * *

_**Est-ce que je t'ai sauvé ?**_

_**Est-ce que je t'ai pardonné ?**_

_**Je t'ai aimé, je t'ai aimé**_

_**Bien plus qu'un seul homme.**_

* * *

Yuki. Je suis là. Il fait froid dehors dans cette neige qui porte ton nom. Froid dehors, froid dedans. Mon cœur est mort avec toi ce jour-là. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi m'as-tu fais ça ? Tu es comme Shuichi, un égoïste. Tu m'as vendu comme de la viande alors que mon monde n'était que toi. Peut-être t'ai-je rendu service car tu souffrais trop. Peut-être voulais-tu que je te tue.

Yuki, mon amour… Je voudrais te rejoindre enfin. Je suis fatigué. J'ai peur. Je ne comprends plus. Pourquoi suis-je si triste ? Parce que je voulais que Shuichi vienne me chercher ? Je voulais qu'il vienne se cramponner à moi pour me dire qu'il m'aime ?

Pourquoi je pense à lui ? Pourquoi j'ai mal ? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à presser cette détente alors que j'ai envie de mourir ? Pourquoi c'est lui que je vois ?

* * *

_**Et le vent sur le chemin, et le vent sur le chemin**_

_**Ne me dit rien, ne me dit rien.**_

* * *

Shuichi… Tu es venu. Tu peux être fier, tu m'as fait pleurer. Ta chaleur contre moi m'a rappelé quelque chose. L'amour est une lumière, une douceur qui envahit. L'amour est vivant et chaud, comme toi. Yuki n'est qu'un fantôme neigeux. Tu es la vie, il est la mort.

_Même si tu meurs ou que tu disparais, je te retrouverai quoiqu'il arrive. Je ne te laisserai jamais t'en aller, parce que je t'aime._

Tes paroles résonnent en moi et fendent la glace qui recouvre mon cœur depuis trop longtemps. Shuichi.

Tes lèvres sur les miennes semblent me redonner vie. Shuichi.

Tu n'aurais pas dû être là mais tu es venu quand même. Pour moi. Juste pour moi. Shuichi…

* * *

_**C'est la fête nationale**_

_**J'entends battre ton coeur**_

_**Et tous ces dingues qui tirent en l'air**_

_**Depuis toutes ces heures**_

_**Est-ce que tu te souviens, est-ce que tu te souviens**_

_**De notre rendez vous, de notre rendez vous.**_

* * *

New York. Le soleil matinal me réchauffe. Le vent souffle doucement dans le cimetière, soulevant quelques feuilles. C'est aussi cliché qu'une de tes chansons d'amour, Shuichi.

Ton sourire au creux du cœur, je dépose les fleurs sur sa tombe. Yuki Kitazawa, l'homme qui m'a tué. Toi, tu m'as redonné vie, Shuichi.

Je me retourne et Tohma me regarde. Ses yeux sont mélancoliques. Il a sans doute compris que son rôle était fini. Je n'ai plus besoin de lui car je t'ai toi, Shuichi.

« Eiri-san… Où vas-tu ? », me demande-t-il.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je sais ce que je dois faire. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je sais où est ma place.

Avant de repartir pour Tokyo où t'attendait ton premier concert, tu m'as dit : « _Même si tu meurs ou que tu disparais, je te retrouverai quoiqu'il arrive. Je ne te laisserai jamais t'en aller, parce que je t'aime… Alors, rentre à la maison. Je t'attends. » _Tu étais si sûr de toi, Shuichi.

* * *

_**Et le vent sur le chemin, et le vent sur le chemin**_

_**Ne me dit rien, ne me dit rien.**_

* * *

Le vent souffle mais je n'ai plus besoin d'écouter sa rumeur. Mon cœur est apaisé. Je te l'ai confié. Je sais qu'avec toi, il ne craint plus rien, Shuichi.

« Je rentre… à la maison. »

Qu'il est bon de ne plus être perdu. Qu'il est bon d'avoir un foyer. Mon foyer. Toi. Shuichi.

* * *

Voila. J'espère que vous avez aimé mon premier essai avec ce couple.

Bizzzz de Kris.


End file.
